SasoDei Akatsuki :3
by Uchiha Sakura-san
Summary: Sasori dan Deidara yang bersahabat di Akatsuki mendapat berbagai tugas dari Pain si Pierching Boy :3/ Fict Request SasoDei! Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

Author Bacod Zone:

Fict request SasoDei :D Enjoy it! Oh ya, bagi yang nungguin Friend or Love, pasti bentar lagi up to date kok :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNIG: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! OK?**

Chapter 1: SasoDei Morning ^_^

SasoDei Oneshot :D

Suatu pagi di markas Akatsuki...

"SASO! BANGUN WEI! UDAH PAGI BAKA!" teriak seorang perempuan *eh* laki-laki berambut pirang dikuncir keatas yang poninya menutupi mata sebelah kanan. Deidara.

"UAPA! Emangnya udah jam berapa sih!" balas seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face*unyu-unyuu (0)*. Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara mengambil jam mejanya dan mendekatkan jamnya tepat kedepan wajah Sasori. "ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA! Tuh! UDAH JAM 8! Emangnya lu mau apa dimarahin si Pierching Boy!" teriak Deidara kesal.

"..." Sasori loading 3 menit. Deidara bengong. "UAPA! SI PIERCHING BOY! Emang kita dikasih tugas apaan sih," kata Sasori. Pain yang lagi gosok gigi pierchingnya copot 1. "Siapa yah yang manggil gw?"

"Udah mandi dulu sana entar gw jelasin! Cepet-cepet!" suruh lelaki bermata biru shappire itu ke lelaku bermata coklat hazel yang merupakan rekan sekamarnya sambil mendorong-dorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Iya! Iya! Gak usah pakek dorong-dorong bego!" kata Sasori. Setelah 10 menit kemudian...

Sasori selesai memakai jubah Akatsukinya. Author gak nulisin yang sudah berlalu karena Authornya emang males *BUAKK*. "Dikasih tugas apaan.." kata Sasori dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Dikasih tugas buat ledakin penjara buat bebasin si Konan his darling!" jawab Deidara. "Yasudah, yuk! Ga usah pakek lama," kata Sasori. 'Lu sendiri yang lama,' batin Deidara.

Mereka berdua turun dari kamar dan sarapan di bawah. Ada Hidan yang lagi baca do'a gak setengah setengah, Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit, Tobi yang lagi makan lolipop, Pain yang lagi pasang pierchingnya yang tadi copot 3, Zetsu yang lagi nyirem tanaman, Kisame yang lagi kasi makan ikan di akuarium, Itachi yang lagi maskeran, dan Author yang lagi nulis fict ini :D *PLAKKKK*.

Setelah makan dan berbincang-bincang, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kediaman Akatsuki.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Bacod Zone:

Thanks buat yang ngereview fict abal-abal ini XD Forgottem Love mau mimin delete aja =w= ada Ide gak bisa ngetik ==" Oke deh.. Balas review dulu yah. :3 Cuma 2 orang.. Haizzzzzzz (=w=!)

**HikarinoKyori SasoDei: **Hehe Iya. :3

**Gyuururu-kun: **Thanks reviewnya. :3 Nanti diusahain update cepet deh senpai! XD Ini emang gak baku di dialognya. :v

**Okay! Let's Begin the Story XD**

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! OK? **

Setelah meninggalkan kediaman Akatsuki...

Mereka berdua sedang berada di atas burung tanah liatnya Deidara. "Woi Dei! Elo udah nyiapin senjata lo belom," tanya Sasori. "Dei! WOI!" teriak Sasori yang sedang mengelap boneka Hirukonya. 'Jiah dia lagi tidur' batin Sasori. Tiba-tiba, muncul lampu 80 watt di dekat kepalanya *plakk*. Diam-diam, Sasori mengelitik Deidara dengan tissue *ngapain lagi bawa tissue. UDAH TERSERAH GW FICT GW INI! –buakk-* di hidungnya. Deidara langsung bersin dan memarahi Sasori. "SASO GOBLOG! Lu ngapain hah!" teriak Deidara tepat didepan Sasori. Kayak orang mau ciuman aja *plakkk. Eh, abaikan kalimat disampin XD.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, yaudah, gw cuma mau tanya lo udah bawa senjatanya belom," jawab Sasori sambil terkikik geli. Deidara menjawab, "Ya udahlah! Masa belom! Nih liat!" kata Deidara sambil memeperlihatkan senjatanya yang berupa tanah liat berwarna putih ke Sasori.

"Oh, yaudah, biasanya kan lo suka lupa bawa!" sahut Sasori. Setelah itu suasana kembali hening dan tak lama mereka sampai di penjara yang kata tempat Konan dipenjara. Deidara langsung mengambil tanah liat dan membentuknya menjadi burung kecil kemudian menerbangkannya ke arah atap penjara itu.

Sasori menyiapkan boneka Hirukonya dan mengontrolnya mengambil Konan pada saat penjara diledakkkan. Setelah misi itu selesai, mereka pulang ke markas Akatsuki dan mendapati Pain sedang nangis terharu bersama Konan.

"Saso, mereka romantis banget yah," kata Deidara kepada Sasori. "WOI DEI LU ENGGA HOMO AMA GW KAN?" tanya Sasori ke-GR-an. "YA ENGGA LAH DODOL!" sahut Deidara tak mau kalah. Terjadilah pertengkaran antara mereka.

"Udah ah! Ke kamar aja yuk! Ganti baju," jawab Sasori mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka. "Yaudah! Jangan ngintip ya!" usil Deidara. "ENGGA LAH! OTAK MESUM!" teriak Sasori didepan wajah Deidara. "BODOK! KAN CUMA BERCANDA BONEKA BARBIE!" jawab Deidara tak mau kalah*lagi*.

Di kamar...

"Huwaaaaaaa... Akhirnya selesai juga MISI GAK PENTING itu," kata Deidara sambil menekankan pada kata 'misi gak penting'. "Hoi, Saso tidur yuk," kata Deidara lagi. "Boleh aja sih, gw juga udah capek! Yuk!" jawab Sasori sambil menuju ke ranjang tempat tidur mereka berdua. "Iya! Lu sonoan dikit kek!" teriak Deidara-maksa-. "Iye, iye!" jawab Sasori nurut saja karena tidak mau cari masalah lagi.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua tertidur dan mengakhiri hari *plakk*. Maksudnya mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini.

**~THE END~**

Author Bacod Zone-END-:

Huwaaaaaaa... Akhirnya jadi juga Fict multi-chap ini ^0^/ Tolong Reviewnya. :3


End file.
